Yomi
by Kuramasgirl19769
Summary: Mating season is hitting and demons that don't normally mate are mating. Will Yomi mate as well? Read and find out. I DO NOT own YYH but I do own my OC. Kurama makes apparences but this fic is NOT about him. Rated M. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

This is the time of year demons hate. Mating season. It's the time of year where we choose a mate for life. I haven't really mated with anyone. I'm not sure what makes me want to mate with someone but I do.

But I'm not really looking for a demon mate, we live long lives but with someone that doesn't live nearly as long as a demon. I believe I want a human female.

Granted, I'm not really fond of them, but I really do perfer someone that isn't turned off by my blindness. Pretty well all demon females won't look at me because of my being blind.

I'm not usually into human, I avoid them at all costs. I'm not like Kurama. I don't like living around all those giggling idiotic women. How Kurama does it is beyond me. I don't understand how he can live on Earth with so many women.

I rarely see Kurama anymore because after the dark tournament he released his demon side and stayed on Earth as a human. The Makai rarely allows humans through it's boarders as Earth rarely allows demons through their borders. But this particular time I agreed to meet Kurama on Earth in the woods.

"What can I help you with Yomi?" Kurama asked me.

"I want to take a mate..not a demon mate, a human female mate. One that is not going to scorn me or at like I am a complete waste of her time" I told explained.

"Well I can see what I can do for you, give me three days here on Earth time to find someone for you. I have a picture of you so I can so them, I'm sure I can find one that won't scorn or hurt you" he told me.

"Thank you Kurama, I know I probably put you out but, it's getting close to mating season and I actually want to find one to be with" I told him.

"It's not a problem Yomi" he said leaving me to my own defense.

Three human Earth days is nothing compared to the Makai time, which is practially nothing. This is going to be a VERY long wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

After the three Earth days I went back to the woods to find Kurama. As I would expect he was there with a few of the human girls. I don't know how but he had a way with the ladies.

"Yomi..right on time. I have lived up to finding you suitable girls. I have arranged a two hour block for you with each of the five girls, to see which one you would like to be your mate, or wife" he told me.

They stood there next to each other. I could feel how nervous they all were. I stepped up to the first girl. "What is your name?" I asked her.

"Akiko, my name means autumn child. I am 5'5" long auburn hair, blue-green eyes and I don't care about appearences" she told him.

I nodded and moved to the second girl.

"My name is Asami. I'm 5'6". My name means morning beauty. I have shoulder length hair that is brown and my eyes are brown" she said.

I went on like this until I got to the last girl who refused to say anything to me. Kurama told me her name was Jun.

"Jun is the one that is schedule for the last two hour block Yomi.." he told me.

"I can be last, I don't mind" Akiko told him. "And yes, I'm sure"

He nodded to her and sat to talk with the rest of them.

I took Jun first and went further in the woods with her and sat down. "Tell me about yourself"

"My name means obdient, I'm faithful as well. I don't believe in cheating or being cheated on, if your loyalities lie elsewhere don't even bothering wasting your time or mine, I don't want to be the side girl, or the mistress...I want to be the one and ONLY one" she snapped.

I was already falling in love with her.

"How would you feel about leaving Earth and living on the Makai? I could teach you the ins and outs of it, I already have a son, but...I created him and not with a demon either. I'm blind but not completely stupid, not like when I was younger" I told her.

"How did you become blind?" she asked softing up a bit.

I sighed. "How well do you know your demon history?" I asked her. "Better yet, I know it sounds stupid but...do you really believe demons exsist? That I am actually sitting in front of you?"

"Yes I do believe you exsist and that you are in front of me...but I'm afraid I don't know much about demons, I'm sorry...I guess I wouldn't be good for you after all" she stated starting to get up.

"No, don't go...I really want to know you, and you about me" I said.

What the hell is happening to me? Since when was I so willingly to share my past with a complete and total stranger? I bet she was pretty. How do I start? How do I tell her about my past? Would she even like me? What have I gotten myself into? 


	3. Chapter 3

After the two hours were up and I talked to the other girls, I decided to go back and talk to Jun who had left to get us something to eat and drink.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, Kurama said you were getting a little tired. I don't exactly know what you like to eat and drink so I got burgers and sodas, is that okay?" she asked.

"That is fine Jun, thank you" I said sitting down. "I know what I told you was a lot to take it, are you okay with it all?" I questioned.

She nodded and handed me a container. "Here, I don't know what you like on your burgers or if you even like burgers, but I got everything on the side for you and many different sodas...I guess you don't really drink that either, I should've gotten you a shake..." she rambled on and on.

"Thank you, this is really nice and I don't normally eat this but I will make an exception this time and for you" I said smiling. and

We sat and ate for a while before she spoke again.

"What's the Makai like? Is it like Earth?" she asked.

I put my food down and turned towards her. "It's different...there are demons always warring with each other and demons out for mates other than what they have now...my son is there and I'm not sure if I could leave the Makai and leave him there alone..I really like you Jun but...don't let me force you to leave your only home to come to mine" I told her.

"Could I see it first? You know, before I make my decision" she wondered.

"I don't see why not, but food there is different, there are times I don't even eat because that's the way I am"

"I see...can we go now? How long does it take to get there?"

"I would suggest staying here tonight and starting fresh after breakfast in the morning" I told her.

"Are you going to stay here? It's getting cooler at night and I don't want you to get cold" she told me.

I smile at her. "I don't have anything to cover the fact that I'm obviously different than you and everyone else here"

"I can fix that, I have stuff at my place. A long trench coat and a hoodie should do it" she told me.

"A hoodie?" I question.

"It's an article of clothing you wear on your body to keep it warm and the hood goes over your head to keep your ears warm and hidden"

"Yes, makes sense, I will wait here"

"Alright" she said

I heard her tell Kurama where I was and we sat and talked while she was gone.

"Do you like her Yomi?" he asked

I nodded. "I like her better than the others you brought with you...I asked all five of them if they would be okay living on the Makai and only Jun is interested in going with me, we are going in the morning...I don't know if she has family she's attached to here but if she does, I'm not going to force her to leave her home" I tell him.

A while later she came back with the items as promised but more of a hat instead of a hoodie as Kurama told me.

"Are all demons really tall or am I just really short?" she joked.

I knelt down so she could put the hat on my head and I stood up and pull her close to me. She was shorter than me, which is okay I don't mind. I stood up and allowed her to put the coat on me. Jun then proceeded to button up the coat.

Now, I'll admit, I couldn't move but he was honestly the sincerest gesture any female as ever displayed towards me.

"Yomi, Jun...I am taking my leave, I bid you both farwell and safe travels" Kurama told us.

"Thank you old friend for your help" I told him.

I felt him shoot daggers at him. "I am NOT your friend Yomi...we haven't been friends for years" he said coldly.

"Ah yes, I forgot my apologies Kurama" I said bowing to him.

Even now, after all these years with Kurama not being human, I can still feel some of the demon spirit left in him. And he's still an ass. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jun escorted me to her house. It was smaller than what I am used to and I know she would find my place to large.

I took in the different scents and wrinkled my nose. The pugnent smell of take out and actual food being cooked overwhelmed my senses.

"Sorry...I don't keep house well, I do it when I know there are people coming over...I hate cleaning house, it bugs me" she told me.

I laugh, I hate house work to but I don't really deal with it, as I have people who do it for me.

"It's alright"

"Are you sure, you look slightly annoyed at the odor from the food..."

"Yes, I'm sure..what would you like to do for dinner?" I asked.

She sighed. "I really don't know...I can go get take out, or order take out...I just don't want to cook right now" she said honestly.

I shrugged as I didn't really care. I know I didn't have much longer to eat the food here, I'm not even sure how Kurama can stand it.

"What do you want to do?" she asked again.

"Look Jun, I don't honestly care, if you are hungry eat..don't let me stop you, I don't really eat much anyway. So please do whatever you feel is needed to eat" I told her slightly annoyed.

"Yomi...I really don't know if we can be together...we're to different, you can sleep on the couch tonight and go back in the morning"

I took off the coat and hat. "We don't have to wait, I'll leave tonight...if you have any questions about me, go ask Kurama" I told her as I opened a portal there in her living room and closed it behind me.

THIS is why I don't mate, I don't get into the female drama. I could easily pick one of the other girls..but I really didn't like them. I like Jun. Maybe she's right, maybe we really aren't meant to be.

After a couple of weeks of being on my own and doing whatever I pleased I was very suprised to have a visitor at my door.

"May I come in?" I heard her say.

I stepped to the side and let her in. I had doubted that I would see her again especially after being around each other and other girls all day.

"Kurama got me through the portal and I guess he knows people who know where you live and here I am" she said. "Look, I was being a bitch to you the other day and I don't blame you for leaving. I guess I wasn't ready to leave to be with you, I'm not even sure if I am still...but Kurama told mee it was important to come and talk to you at least, so I'm here...talking to you"

"Listen...normally demons don't take on human mates and we stick to other demons...but since I'm blind I get more pity and it's to the point I want to snap anyone..demon or human in half. Before I became blind I was one of the best there was when it came to stealing. I ran with Youko Kurama and that is a price I have paid for..heavily..." I told her.

There was silence between the two of us. I didn't know what she was thinking or doing. I didn't even know if she was anywhere near me. I know she hadn't left because I didn't hear the door open or close. I walked over to my chair and sat down wondering what to do. This girl had thrown me for a loop again. How many times do I need to be knocked down by this girl to understand her and her way of thinking? 


	5. Chapter 5

She grabbed my hand and sat on top of me.

"Listen Yomi...you are driving me crazy! I can't stop thinking about you but I know we aren't really meant to be, so use me and leave me alone...I'll have your baby and when I have it you can raise it" she said coolly.

I sigh in frustration. This girl is either really very smart or really fucking stupid. I haven't decided which yet.

"Are you stupid?" I asked. "What in the hell do you want from me?!"

"I want you to have sex with me...I want to have your baby...and I don't want to be bothered by you, but I want to be with you...does that make sense?"

"NO! It doesn't make any sense! YOU DON'T make any sense! This is exactly why I DON'T get involved with females! You are crazy!"

She was quiet I didn't know what she was thinking. I just know from what Kurama told me about women it's not good when they are quiet for long periods of time.

I decided to walk away and she could come find me when she was ready to talk, I don't have time for this girl's games.

After some time has passed,she found me, not even sure how much she found me but she did.

"Use me Yomi, I won't cry or scream or anything. I promise I won't even fight you...please, please have your way with me..." she begged.

Yep she's crazy...crazier than I thought. If I do this and if she decides to carry the baby I guess I could wipe her memory of me and of the baby...

I stand and think about this very carefully. I don't want to make the wrong choice here. And if I do how bat shit crazy will she go during her pregnancy with the baby.

Would her body even accept the baby? I know it's wrong, but I guess if she wants to used I could...but I guess being 'friends' with Kurama for so long has soften me up. To where in my youth I would've raped any girl without thinking twice about it. I guess time and growing up has taught me other wise.

"Look"I tell her. "If I did use you like you want me to use you, I would feel guilty and every time I looked at the baby I would know I did somthing horrible. I won't and can't use you. You are just to nice of a girl to hurt like that"

"I understand Yomi...I guess I'll leave now" she said softly.

I had a feeling she was up to something but I wasn't sure what yet. 


	6. Chapter 6

She was planning something but I don't know what. I'm sure something to do with me 'hurting' her so she can get what she wants. If she went to the police here I would be locked up probably for the rest of my days for raping a girl. I guess one thing the Earth and the Makai has in common is hurting your 'mates' are frowned upon.

I sure as hell won't hurt her no matter how much she abuses me. Well, no let me rephrase that. I won't hurt her until I've been pushed to far. And with the feeling I have, I know she'll push me to far. She wants this to happen, she wants the angry demon...the one that hurts people without thinking.

"Fine..." she mumbled knocking things over as she left.

Most of what she knocked over didn't bother me until she got closer to the door. Things I couldn't replace or remake ever again. She had destroyed my lab and that was enough to piss anyone human or demon.

I stormed over and pinned her against the wall. "YOU STUPID WOMAN!" I yelled.

I heard her breath hitch. She was enjoy being yelled at. To be honest it was kind of turning me on as well. I kept her pinned to the wall and quickly took her garments off of her.

She moaned as I did so.

"WHY WOULD YOU DESTROY MY LAB?! MY LIFE'S WORK?!" I yelled more finally letting my hardened member out from my pants.

I force her legs apart with my knee and shove myself into her hard, deep and fast. I heard her whimper only once before I had my way with her roughly.

As she had promised she didn't fight, scream or cry once. When I had finished I let her drop to the floor. She didn't tell me she was a virgin and I never really realized it. I guess that's where the whimpering came in.

I left her in the heap in the lab and got cleaned up before being nice and bringing her a towel and offering her a place to shower.

As part of her punishment I had her locked in a room away from me where if at anytime I felt the need I would go to her and use her like she had wanted. Once I felt like my seed had taken root within her I turned her out like she wanted.

I don't honestly know if I'll see her again or if I'll get the baby, the one thing I do know is that I need a mate I can use at any time for any reason. And I'm not looking for a mate for life...more like...a sex slave.  



	7. Chapter 7

A few months have past not the full term human pregnancy but close to it Jun had the baby and it was a boy. She hasn't named him yet and Kurama escorted her to my door. She looked hell."

"Here...here is our son. I will be out of your lives forever" she told me handing him over.

"Thank you Jun, you are no longer needed, the baby will be safe here with me, I have a wet nurse waiting to feed this little boy" I said putting my hand over her eyes and erasing her memories of me and the baby.

"Kurama, could you find me a girl with no uterus or any female parts. I am requiring a female sex slave want one with no reproductive organs" I told him.

"I will see what I can do Yomi" he said taking Jun with him.

"Your name little man is Yuji-brave second is it's meaning" I tell my son going to the wet nurse who is to feed him.

That is her ONLY job. I need him to grow up as strong as possible. I know with the human blood in him he won't live as long a natural demons. But I don't think I'll be alive when he dies...or at least I don't think I will be around.

A few months has passed and Yuji six months old. He is crawling and getting into things he shouldn't be. The wet nurse said he's feeding from her less and less which I guess is a good thing, I cannot force him to continue to feed from her if he is ready to quit breast feeding.

I haven't heard from Kurama for the last six months and I've been having my way with the wet nurse because she has told me she cannot get pregnant because her tubes were tied which is a good thing. Maybe he hasn't found the right girl for what I want, or maybe he doesn't want to, either way right now it doesn't matter.

As I sat out in the backyard playing ball with Yuji I heard a commotion coming from inside.

"You can't be in here! Master Yomi doesn't want to be disturbed, especially by some stupid human" I heard the wet nurse yell.

He came out with a girl, another human girl.

"Yomi, it took me just over six months to find a girl for you and trust me I started looking since before you asked, but I found her. Her self esteem and self worth are next to nothing, she was born with no reproductive organs like you wanted" he told me.

I smiled. I guess I need to trust Kurama a little more.

"What does she look like?" I asked.

"She's got brown hair and brown eyes a couple of scars on her face and she is frozen in terror right now of everything going on" he said. "And you..." I heard him tell the wet nurse.

"If you EVER tell me Yomi is in NO mood for company you better think twice before insulting me! He asked me to do something for him AND I followed through with it, you stupid bitch" he snapped at her.

He may not be demon anymore but listening to him talk reminds me of years ago when he would've snapped her for talking to him that way. But times have changed.

"Kurama...what's her name?" I asked.

"Maygen, her name is Maygen" he told me.

"I like it, I cannot wait until tonight when Yuji is sleeping..." I said grinning.

I heard her whimper. I knew she wouldn't run as I'm sure Kurama told her she wasn't allowed to run from her master.

"Leave her, I'll deal with her soon enough, thank you Kurama" I said.

"You're welcome Yomi" he said. "I'm taking my leave now"

I nod and I sense the girl getting up to go with him and I grab her hand.

"You stay with me..." I told her.

She whimpered again.

Kurama distracted her with Yuji and took off before she could turn around.

"W-where did he go?" she wondered.

"He left, you are mine, did he not tell you that?" I questioned her.

"I-I...he did...but.." she stammered.

I think she was avoiding hurting my feelings.

"But...?"

"You're scarier than Kurama was...he was so nice and kind and didn't hurt me...he said he wanted a sex slave with no reproductive organs, but he didn't tell me it was for you..."

"He knew if he told you the truth you would do it...he's not stupid, he's very smart and cunning" I told her picking up Yuji.

I took her by the elbow and walked her inside. She didn't fight me she just whimpered. Maygen figured I would beat her then rape her. I'm mean and heartless...but I don't think I could do that too her... 


End file.
